


when you left

by znapbacks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Tomlison - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, implied zayn malik and louis tomlinson, louis - Freeform, zayn, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znapbacks/pseuds/znapbacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this was in my files and yeah i decided to post it maybe ill write more who knows</p>
    </blockquote>





	when you left

**Author's Note:**

> so this was in my files and yeah i decided to post it maybe ill write more who knows

when you left

the space beside me,

the one that always used to be 

warm,

got cold.

now the sheets just

feel like winter

snow and ice.

maybe you were always drawn to it,

light towards light,

or maybe you

were the one

radiating.

 

when you left

you took the sun

moon and

stars with you

just packed them

in your bag 

and left

left

left.

 

i want to call you selfish but

i cant.

i want to hate you

but i know that its useless,

hate cant change anything

cant make you come 

back

to me. 

 

when you left i 

cried a lot. 

you tore my heart out

and set it gently on 

a stone floor,

so gently i

didnt even realize 

you were leaving.

 

you left your jacket.

did you know that?

did you miss it?

did you ever

want to come back to get it?

i couldnt tell you where

it is now,

i threw it

somewhere

one time,

when the smell of you

and the thought of you

and the memory of you

was too much.

 

i always used to instinctively

take out my phone

any time i heard a joke

that i knew you would like.

but now

my finger hovers over your

name

too scared and 

yet too eager to call

 

did you love me?

i think i loved you

in the way that

only teenagers can love.

we had no

worries no

bills no

responsibilities

just each other. 

you were everything and 

so was i.

i know that i 

wanted to love you

 

but i think i

like you too much

to love you.


End file.
